Gressil
Gressil was one of the hundred thousand artificial Devils that were created by Hades using the flesh of Lilith and the Book of Lucifer. Appearance Gressil is a young man about two meters tall giant with black hair. Personality Gressil enjoys fighting strong opponents and wrecking violence to others in order to show his power. After winning his matches in the rating game, Gressil started to become more arrogant in order to prove his superiority, which made him more rougher than Balberith. History Gressil was born in the Realm of the Dead, created by Hades with Lilith’s flesh in order to use him for his army in opposition to D×D. At some point, he joined Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King under the leadership of Zeno to participate in the Azazel Cup. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Gressil was mentioned in Volume 24, who has the power above Satan-class and may become a Super Devil if his conditions are correct. Under Hades’s orders, Gressil became a member of Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King to join the Azazel Cup, under the leadership of Zeno. He and his team fought against the Asura prince Mahabali and his team, emerging victorious after taking the flag in the Rating Game. Gressil was mentioned by Verrine in Volume 25, stating their current goal to make him and Sonneillon strong as her and Balberith. Gressil officially made his first appearance in True Volume 2, offering Balberith to walk with him and Sonneillon during their free time, but he refused. Gressil became annoyed with Balberith continuing to watch the Oppai Dragon show to study about Issei Hyoudou and asked again to walk with him and Sonneillon so they can pick a fight with people, but Balberith told to do as they please, which made them leave in frustration. Gressil and his team were up against Team Babel Belial that was led by Diehauser Belial in the first match of the main stage, but they were defeated because Balberith was using Issei’s Oppai Dragon fighting style, which made Gressil angrily asking him the meaning of this and his team also questioned their ace member, Gressil and Sonneillon were dissatisfied and were about to go on a rampage, disappearing in the end. In True Volume 3, Gressil and Sonneillon attacked Issei and his group at Kyoto by wishing to defeat Issei as a commemoration before they fight Emna. He charged his aura to his hand and charge towards Issei, but managed to dodge by changing into his crimson armor and received a punch to the face, finally realizing why they been told not to engage the members of DxD like the Two Heavenly Dragons, Cao Cao, and Vasco Strada. Gressil began to charge towards Issei barbarically, but he dodge his attack and ended up destroying a two-storied shopping store in the process, but he continued to engage Issei in combat and managed to destroy his crimson armor and was later struck by Akeno’s Holy Lightning, but didn’t suffer much damage. Gressil tells Issei that among the members of Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, Sonneillon is the worst because when things don’t go as he planned and admit they are attacking them so they can get more experience. Seeing Issei summon his Ascalon, Gressil dodge his attempt to slash and heightened the aura on his hand to punch Issei, but he was struck on his left shoulder by Issei’s new ability Tail Blade and was later blasted away by Issei’s giant Dragon Shot. Despite the damage he was taken, Gressil continued to walk and tells Issei that his body has remembered a part of it and charges towards him, as Issei fired his Dragon Shots and later used his Tail Blade, Gressil became immune to his attacks as he tells him that his body remember his attacks and if his power does not exceed Satan-class, they won’t work on him. Gressil prepared to do a headbutt against Issei as he defended himself, later he was sent flying by Issei’s boost enhanced Dragon Shot, but continued to fix his stance and was struck by Akeno’s holy lightning again but was unharmed by it, which is revealed because of his specialty Resistance. Sonneillon yells at Gressil to remove their limiter as he is angered by Yuuto, Rias, Kunou and tells him that the higher-ups will forgive them as long as they don’t destroy Kyoto, leaving Gressil to agree as they remove their limiters to increase their power, nearly destroying the Sunshower barrier until the Hero Faction arrives, forcing the duo to retreat for now. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As one of the hundred thousands Devils created by Lilith, Gressil’s demonic power is on the level above that of a Satan-class and like Sonneillon, he has the potential on becoming a Super Devil. * Resistance(抵抗, Taisei): Gressil’s signature ability that allows him to be resistant to any attacks once it hits him. Immense Strength: Gressil’s strength has been proven he was able defeat Ultimate-class devils and several Low-class Gods in their Rating Games in the Azazel Cup. In True Volume 3, Gressil was able to fight on par Issei, who was wearing his Cardinal Crimson Promotion armor. Later he was capable of holding his own against Tobio who was using his Abyss Balance Breaker, Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps. Immense Durability: '''Aside from his Resistance, Gressil is incredibly durable on his own as he often took damage that could lethal for average opponents like Akeno Holy lighting or Issei´s punches in his Cardinal Crimson Promotion armor, attacks that could be taken down many others powerful enemies. '''Flight: Being a Devil, Gressil can fly using his devil wings, Trivia *Gressil's comes from the demon Gressil who was the third prince of Thrones, who tempts mankind with impurity. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Mythological Figures Category:Alliance of Hell